A Different Kind of Doctorin'
by AAnitab
Summary: The crew of the serenity is still flying post BDM-even Wash, I don't follow Joss- and they still have days that go anything but smooth. Mal is finding that the nights can be a whole lot smoother. Mal/Inara romantic smut.


A Different Kind of Doctorin'

By AnitaB

Author's notes: This is a future flash I just couldn't get out of my head. Mal and the crew of the Serenity still have days that just don't go smooth. Mal/Inara romantically committed smut.

A Different Kind of Doctorin'

By AnitaB

He hadn't meant to come here. Had promised himself he wouldn't, actually. But there he found himself at the end of a very long day that had gone anything but smooth. A lot of his days were long and not smooth. And on a lot of those days, Mal found himself standing near the door to Inara's shuttle, and every damn time he hesitated before moving by or moving in. Tonight was no different, his hand hovering above the metal, caught between nearly knocking and nearly opening the door.

It was late. And he should just walk by the door and down to the cold, lonely bunk near the bridge. That would be safer. But the ache in his ribs, three of them were bruised if not broken, and the gash on his temple made him hesitate longer than normal. Inara would make the ache go away, she always had.

But it was late and he should go, Mal told himself once again. And then he opened the door without knocking. Stepping quietly, he crossed her threshold and leaned around a corner to see her, maybe that would be enough and he could leave before she noticed him there. But it was never enough, not after all this time. The sight of her stopped his breath in his throat and Mal was drawn closer helplessly. Red silky sheets covered her up to the shoulders. Her dark curly hair shined between the red of the bedclothes and the soft gold of her skin. Laying in a smooth curve on her bed, she was facing away from Mal. And it wasn't enough. As much as he loved her hair, the smooth lines of her back, he needed more, to see her face. Even sleeping as she was, it might make the ache stop. Moving silently around the foot of the bed, Mal gazed at her with every step. Inara was so unbelievably beautiful from all angles. He didn't get to see any of them enough.

On the fourth step, he had cleared the bed enough to see her eyes. The fifth step faltered, hanging a second in midair, before his boot hit the floor with an audible thump. "'Nara, I ... I thought you were sleeping."

"Mal, you know better," Her brown eyes, formerly locked on the text of a book, closed as she set the book aside. "I don't sleep when you're out anymore." Then her eyes opened and turned to him. Her lips made a perfect, round little gasp at the blood dripping down his jaw. "Mal, you're hurt. Sit down."

Her hands guided him to the edge of the bed before she bustled away to fetch the first aid supplies from her night table. Not that anything really hurt anymore in the face of her concern. "'Nara, it's nothing."

"Malcolm Reynolds, you will not sit there and tell me it's nothing. You're bleeding. Why didn't you get Simon up to take care of it?" Leaning down over him, Inara tilted his face to the side with her fingers on his chin, dabbing at the blood with a damp cloth. Mal let her fuss, breathing in the scent of her perfume and the warmth of her skin.

"The doc's sleeping and this ain't nothing worth waking him up for. It's a scratch." //'sides, I like it when you take care of me.//

"Mal, when are you ever going to learn to let people take care of you..." He loved this, the whisper of her breath on his skin and the emotion completely undisguised in her voice. "There are people who care about you, you know, and we want ..." Suddenly it was just too much and not enough at the same time. Reaching out blindly, Mal wrapped both arms around her, pulled her close, and buried the unbloodied side of his face against the curve of her waist. When she relaxed in his arms, the muscles in his back unknotted for the first time in hours. When her hand fell to stroke his hair, he sighed a breath of relief against the satin of her nightgown. "Mal," The soft way she said his name had always, always affected him, and combined with her arms closing around him... the last tension in his body melted away. He was home. "Mal, don't you ever scare me like that again. You know I hate it when you don't touch me."

"I ... 'Nara ..." Mal squeezed her a little tighter before weakly opening his arms and looking up at her. Whatever words he might have found to say disappeared when he met her eyes. Tears glittered on the edges of her lashes. "Inara?" Raising one hand to her cheek, he watched her sink to her knees before him, struggling to keep her face calm even as she nuzzled his palm.

"Mal..." Closing her eyes, Inara leaned against his chest and wrapped both arms around his neck, clinging to him. "Wu de ma, Mal, touch me already. I need to know you're all right, please."

This was what he'd had to come here for. To feel Inara's arms around him. To know she cared and to believe it completely. "I'm sorry, Inara. I'm fine now. Don' worry about me." Clutching her close, Mal cupped one hand against her jaw. "I'm home, 'Nara, I'm okay now." Tipping her face up to his, he breathed against her lips. "I'm home." Each time his lips touched hers, it was like the first time, and this was no exception. Inara's kiss made that last edge of fear and pain melt away.

"Mal," Her nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders as she eagerly responded to him, opening for the passion of his kiss. Mal groaned into her mouth at the curling of her fingers through his hair, helplessly pulling her closer. Again she pulled away and Mal reluctantly opened his arms. "Mal, you are wearing too much." Resting her forehead against his, Inara met his eyes with a smile and smoothly opened the buttons of his shirt to press warm palms to his chest. "Come to bed."

Saying no didn't even get a fraction of a second of consideration. Ripping her nightgown off to get closer to her... got quite a bit of thought. But it was one of her favorites, and one of his favorites to take off her. "Come on, 'Nara, let's not hurt your pretty robe." Taking both her hands in his, Mal pulled her to her feet between his knees, guiding the lacy edge up the smooth lines of her thighs. Standing, he raised the red satin over her head, already missing the touch of her hands on his shoulders. As soon as the cloth released the tendrils of her hair, Mal lost control of his eyes, letting them roam over her entire body. "Damn, you're so pretty, Inara."

"Mal, touch me, please." Inara claimed his lips for another kiss and fought with the edges of his suspenders to get more access to his skin. "I need to feel you, Mal." Winning the battle, she shoved the open shirt over his arms to hang limply down his back. "Please,"

Mal couldn't help a small grin at the urgent need in her voice and the touch of her body leaning into his arms. Her skin called to him, gleaming pale gold within reach of hands that could never get enough of touching it. "You feel so good, 'Nara." Mal watched his own fingers slide along the curve of her cheek, smoothing along the lines of her neck and shoulder. She was beautiful, so beautiful, standing here in his arms asking for his touch. Asking to be held, caressed. Cupping her face in both his hands, Mal pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "Hold me, Inara, please."

Her arms curled around his neck, pressing herself against his chest. A breathless gasp... or two ... crossed the air between their lips. Inara bit her lip at the fierce heat of his skin against hers. "Mal... hmm.... tighter." Groaning, Mal obeyed, squeezing her closer until his bruised ribs ached. And Inara still wasn't close enough. "I always want to hold you, Mal." Her lips brushed against his, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes. "Remember that."

It was too much. And everything he'd come to her for. Inara was everything. "Inara...." Flattening one hand in the center of her back, he lifted her against his chest and turned, lowering them both to the bed without one inch of his skin leaving hers. "Inara..." Hearing the note of worship in his own voice, Mal bit back another groan and buried the sound in the smooth glide of his tongue against hers. //So sweet, like always.// Drowning in her sweet taste and soft heat, Mal couldn't hold in another helpless groan at the slow drag of her nails over his shoulders. The heat of her skin against his started to melt the cold ache inside him, but it wasn't enough. He needed more of her. "Inara,"

The agonizingly slow drag of his hand up her side had Inara trembling and gasping. "For god's sake, Mal, just touch me already."

He loved it when Inara's cool reserve melted and such urgency filled her voice. But he also loved the warmth of her flesh against his, finally letting his palm curve against the softest skin in the 'verse. "'Nara," Groaning at the wordless sound on her lips, Mal treasured the arch and tremble of her under his fingers. And her taste. "My sweet Inara," Dipping his head, Mal trailed his lips ever so slowly down the line of her throat to kiss the skin over her heart, adoring the curve of her arms around his back.

"Mal," Her nails just lightly raked over the skin of his neck, tightening nerves all down his back. Mal had to... he needed more of her. Bracing a hand at the small of her back, Mal lifted her against his mouth, dragging his lips up the curve of her breast to... "Mal," //yes,// He adored the plea in her voice and the arch of her back, teasing more from her with the delicate pull of lips and teeth.

"Inara," Feeling her nails rake through his hair, he stroked both hands up the outside of her thighs, pulling her hips tighter against his chest. He had to taste more of her. Guiding one knee over his shoulder, Mal felt her figure out his intentions in the sharp bite of her nails and a twitch that tightened all her muscles. Inara knew just how much he enjoyed her pleasure. Especially before his own.

"Mal," Her voice cracked around his name at the first flutter of his breath over her center. Closing his eyes, Mal simply breathed for a moment reveling in the tremble and touch of her beneath him. And her taste... at the first stroke of his tongue along her skin, he treasured the helpless arch of her body. "Oh, Mal, please." He would give her everything she wanted, everything they both wanted. In time. But first...

"Inara, my lady." His hands moved to cup her hips, holding her captive under the press and stroke of his mouth. Her nails marking his shoulders drew a groan from him. "Sweet Inara," The trembling of her legs around him was sweet and building. Inara was close, close to that edge Mal needed to guide her over.

"Mal, with me, please." He groaned low in his throat at the need in her voice, the urgent plea in the grip of her legs and her nails. "Please, Mal, I need ... to hold you, inside me, with me." Inara was balanced on that edge, a hair's breadth from tumbling over. "Please, Mal, hold me."

That was a plea he couldn't ignore, raising his head. Mal wanted nothing more than to hold her forever. Shoving off his remaining clothes, he moved into her open arms and pressed a kiss to eager lips. Locking his eyes to hers, Malcolm Reynolds smiled and slowly pressed himself inside his wife with a heart-felt groan. "I love you, Inara, so damn much."

Her nails buried themselves in his back as every inch of her body trembled in his arms. "You know I love you, Mal, you know it." Then Inara locked her eyes to his and led him into a gentle rhythm with an arch of her hips and a soft kiss.

This, this was exactly what he needed. Mal needed to hold her, to be held. To lose himself inside her heat and be found in her arms. "Inara," Pressing tighter against her with a helpless groan, he moved more urgently inside her, absolutely loving the hitch in her voice and the grip of her nails. "Inara, feel me." Mal groaned against her lips, fighting to think past the simply amazing feeling of being inside her, of being home. "Feel me holdin' you, love." Weaving one hand into her hair, Mal brushed a soft kiss over her lips, felt her try to pull him back as he raised his head. Tightening his arms around her, he thrust harder inside her just to see her eyes flutter and her neck arch. Not to mention feeling the flutter and ripple of her all around him. "Feel me in you, 'Nara, feel us."

"Mal, please," She was so close, a nerve's ending from shattering in his arms and taking him with her. So close to heaven.

She just needed a little more. And Mal would do anything to give it to her. Shifting the angle just a little, he caught her lips in a kiss before looking into her eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Reynolds, I love you, Inara." Mal sipped a breathless gasp off her lips at the next thrust, loving the sharp sting of her nails, the sudden arch and tremble of her body.

"Mal, my husband, so close, please." Her lips claimed his as she did that little thing with the muscles of her hips and thighs. The subtle little thing that always without fail made Mal's brain try to escape out his ears. And made him lose all control.

Guiding her knees higher up his ribs, Mal pressed deeper, holding her tight against his chest. "My beautiful wife," A grin and a sigh later, his beautiful wife found herself kneeling over his hips. "Inara, please,"

With barely a moment of hesitation, Inara nodded, picking up his rhythm with her hands braced on his shoulders. "Mal," He loved this, loved watching and feeling her ride him. Loved the ever more urgent thrust of her body against his. Loved the look on her face as she leaned down for a kiss. For his kiss. "Mal,"

Fisting one hand into her hair, Mal sent the other caressing its way down her body to slip into the wet heat between them, feeling her arch at the touch. "Honey, please," Inara was smiling as she leaned down, sighing as her lips teased and tempted his. She kept her eyes locked to his as the tension pulled tighter and tighter. "So close, 'Nara, please."

She arched in his arms, hips losing rhythm as the wave overtook her. "Mal... oh... Mal!" He loved this, needed it every time. To watch and feel her shatter in his arms was... everything. His hands at her hips pulled her closer so he could feel every little hitch and shake and clench of her muscles. And let it carry him over the edge.

"Sweet 'Nara!" When he finally surfaced it was to find his favorite brunette sprawled artlessly over his chest. //My lovely Inara.// His arms helplessly gathered her closer, fingers tangling in her hair. "I love you, Inara Reynolds."

"Inara Serra Reynolds," //That's my spitfire girl.// His wife leaned in for a kiss, fingers sliding along his jaw. Lost in the taste of her, Mal barely felt the first slap against his shoulder. Inara pulled back, letting him actually feel the second blow. "And how dare you not wave me to say you're safe and coming home."

"'Nara," Fingers slid along her cheek, trying to lead her back down to his lips. Unsuccessfully.

"Don't 'Nara me, Mal." A shake of her head escaped his hand. Her hands braced against his shoulders. "You know I hate it when you let me worry."

"But, sweetheart, I like havin' you doctor me up. And you're all kinds of pretty when you worry 'bout me." Mal slid his fingertips down her back to the curve of her hips. There was a spot just above the base of her spine that almost always worked. He'd discovered it by accident years ago. "Come on, baby, don't you like takin' care of me?" Mal pressed two fingertips against that spot in a tight, delicate circle, loving the way her arms shook and her eyes fell closed.

"Mal…" She forced her eyes open but still relaxed against his chest. "I'd still take care of you regardless. But I'd sleep better if you let me know you're okay." Inara leaned closer to whisper against his lips. "One of these days, I'm going to shoot you myself and inherit Serenity when I have Jayne toss your sorry corpse out my airlock."

He just grinned. His spitfire wife might threaten all she liked, but she'd never actually do permanent damage, just the fun teeth and nails kind. "An' make yourself a single mother to little hellions like ours? Not real smart, 'Nara."

"What can I say, Mal. You've always made me stupid. I married you, didn't I?" This time she didn't resist his fingers in her hair, opening for a soft, sweet kiss and sliding her arms tight around him. "Now go to sleep unless you're going to make me do something really stupid like kill you now."

"Yes, ma'am." Guiding her head to his shoulder, Mal settled into the warmth of her bare skin and started to drift off.

"Mal?"

"Hm, yeah darlin'?"

"Do you need your ribs wrapped before we fall asleep?"

The little note of lingering worry in her voice sent a burst of heat through his blood. Mal adored his wife's kind of doctorin'. "Nah, Inara. I'm fine right where I am. Just hold me a little tighter."

"You got it," Her arms tightened and he felt her body finally let go of the last little bit of tension. "Now go to sleep, you're on babysitting duty tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

This was how every night should end. He was so ruttin' lucky to have a night so smooth as this one.

000


End file.
